


Cowtale - NSFW A-Z Headcanons

by LiteralGarbageWritings (TrashGirlBaby)



Series: Cowtale After Dark [3]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Assorted Fetishes, Cowboy AU, Cowtale - Freeform, F/M, Undertale AU, Various Assorted AU Sanses and Papyri, assorted kinks, headcanons, nsfw az, old west au, tumblr nsfw az
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashGirlBaby/pseuds/LiteralGarbageWritings
Summary: As advertised. There's a NSFW A-Z headcanon list that circles around, for A-Z NSFW headcanons. In an effort to keep the actual tumblr relatively safe for work, I'm posting them here. Cowtale is my flavor of Undertale Multiverse X-over AU, featuring skeleton cowboys.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Cowtale After Dark [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713508
Comments: 20
Kudos: 71





	1. SwapFellRed Papyrus / Coyote

**Author's Note:**

> Alright adding some info real quick. First, fair warning, the hair question will get old at some point. They are skeletons. They do not have hair and do not need to "manscape". Second, while some might admire certain body parts, they don't actually care what their partner looks like. Monster in general (as I write them) are attracted to souls. Whatever the vessel looks like is largely irrelevant. This also applies to things like sex/gender/identity. They love their partner no matter what. On that note, of course these are sexual in nature, its what the list is. But the skeles are totally down to be with someone Ace as well. They are capable of handling themselves just fine, and adapt/adjust based on the need of their s/o. And lastly, Kinks and No's. Each skeleton as I write them has things they aren't into. I'm not shaming anyone, that's just how I write them. Consider my HCs as more like guidelines than rules. If you need to modify for your needs, feel free. This is just how I write them for me.

**A = Aftercare** (What they’re like after sex)  
He's a cuddle bug without sex, after? Even more so. If s/o needs any kind of extra care he's on it first though. Drink, snack, bath? Gotcha covered. Once all that's sorted though, Its time to snuggle and sleep.

  
**B = Body part** (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
He doesn't much care for how his hands look, but he does take pride in what he can do with them. The skeles in general don't much care about how the body housing their partner's soul looks. But if he had to choose, he's a bit of a sucker for legs. Thighs, calves, ankles. Just legs in general.

  
**C = Cum** (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)  
Tastes a bit like maple but with smokey and metallic undertones. Pretty thick, but there usually isn't an excessive amount of it.

  
**D = Dirty Secret** (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
It's a poorly kept secret that he'd like to be watched, but a much better kept secret that he'd like to partner share. Sort of. He's possessive and territorial and kinda _likes_ being made jealous.

  
**E = Experience** (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
He's certainly been around. While risky, it was one of his coping mechanisms while Underground, and for awhile after they hit the surface. He hasn't had many relationships, but he's had plenty of one night stands.

  
**F = Favorite Position** (This goes without saying.)  
He likes to pin his partner on their front and drape himself over them.

  
**G = Goofy** (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
Humor isn't he default approach to sex, but it doesn't bother him to laugh if something funny happens. Sex can get weird and shit happens. Its good to be able to laugh about it.

  
**H = Hair** (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
… He's a skeleton?

  
**I = Intimacy** (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)  
He can be pretty romantic, although not in the “rose petal/candle” type of way. He cherishes a partner, and tends to straddle the line of respect and worship. His s/o will be made keenly aware of how important they are to him.

  
**J = Jack Off** (Masturbation headcanon)  
He's subtle about it, but he does it all the time. He riles easy, but he knows how to take care of himself quickly. He's efficient.

  
**K = Kink** (One or more of their kinks)  
He likes to be bossed around, although he prefers a firm but soft “master” over a harsh, demanding one. On the other hand, this skele has strong hunter instincts. Trigger those and partner has got one hell of a primal dom on their hands.

  
**L = Location** (Favorite places to do the do)  
Anywhere. He has no shame, so it doesn't matter to him if there's a chance of getting caught.

  
**M = Motivation** (What turns them on, gets them going)  
Ha. What doesn't get him going. A look, the way a shirt sits on his s/o, or how his s/o moves. His partner, anything they do, and half the things that make him think of them. He's so easy.

  
**N = NO** (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
Anything that cause real harm. He's good with some pain, and even minor scratches/bites/cuts, but anything that strays into “injury” territory is off limits.

  
**O = Oral** (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
He won't say no if his partner offers, but given the choice he prefers to give. And give. And give. He can keep at it for hours if allowed.

  
**P = Pace** (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? Etc.)  
Normally fairly slow, he likes to marathon rather than sprint, but if his soft-dom wants something else, he doesn't mind. Hunter Coy, however, is rough.

  
**Q = Quickie** (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
Always down for a quickie, but he won't insist upon it.

  
**R = Risk** (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
He's game for most things, but he's also firm in the use of safe words etc. He doesn't take risks without safety nets when it comes to his partners.

  
**S = Stamina** (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
He can and will drag it out for 6+ hours if you really want him to, but expect him to sleep the whole next day. Despite being able to get himself off very easily, he also has really good restraint, so while he may only get 2-3 rounds out of a long night, he can certainly drag those out.

  
**T = Toy** (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
He doesn't own any, but he wouldn't mind their use if his partner was interested.

  
**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)  
He likes to tease in subtle ways, touches here and there when others aren't looking, but if told to stop he will.

  
**V = Volume** (How loud they are, what sounds they make)  
He's fairly quiet. Soft grunts and growls. He's used to having to be quiet out of necessity, and its carried over.

  
**W = Wild Card** (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
He can untie literally any knot, and even cuffs don't do much good. If he wants loose, he'll get loose.

  
**X = X-Ray** (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)  
The nice thing about magic dick, is it can be adjusted. For monsters without “physical” equipment, it tends to instinctively manifest to whatever shape is best suited for their partner. But that doesn't take into consideration preference. He tends to naturally form as long, with a moderate thickness, lightly ridged, with a trio of piercings down the bottom side.

  
**Y = Yearning** (How high is their sex drive?)  
It's high, but not something he has to give in to. He isn't a slave to his libido. He can deal with it, even if the need is there.

  
**Z = ZZZ** (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)  
If everything is settled and fine, pretty much instantly. But if s/o needs anything, he deals with that first.


	2. Underfell Sans - Chisel

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  
He tries, but sometimes needs a bit of guidance. With enough time he'll figure it out, but for awhile he's down to do whatever his s/o needs, he just doesn't know what that is.

B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
Has self-image issues. Kinda appreciates how 'sturdy' his frame is though. With a partner, the soul is number one of course, but he does like anything he can grab. He's very handsy. 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)  
Has the sweet tang of cherries, a touch of tartness, and the faintest hint of something spicy. It's sticky, thick, and there's always a ton of it. A messy skele.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
He's a brat, and a particularly spiteful one at that. He's usually a dom, and is quite happy in that role, but if a partner manages to swap roles, they're in for a helluva ride.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
Chisel has gotten around. He picks up hook ups often if not in a relationship and most of his “relationships” were quite short lived.

F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)  
He likes doggy, but he also enjoys pinning his partner to walls.

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
He's not constantly cracking jokes but he does make a lot of innuendos. He can find the humor in it when awkward/funny shit happens.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
Bone. He's made of bone.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)  
He's always somewhat rough, but he has a certain tenderness to him. He cherishes his partners, and wants to take care of them properly. One night stands don't get the same courtesy. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)  
It's not constant, but he does it fairly regularly. He likes to take his time when he can. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
He wants to watch his partner perform for him. Getting anyone else involved is highly unlikely, but if his partner will put on a show for him, that'd be great. He also has a bit of a thing for being called Daddy, but it's not necessarily required. If it makes his partner uncomfortable he'll do without, but he does like it. 

L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)  
Pretty much anywhere, as long its unlikely for anyone to interrupt. He doesn't share well, and that includes visuals. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)  
For as much as he flirts, he's not “always on”. Unless he's been drinking it does take a little to get him going. Genuine reciprocation is the start of it. Playful flirting is one thing, but if someone shows actual interest, he shifts gears. Then it's a matter of establishing how interested they really are. He's grown past getting worked up just to be let down. His potential partner has to express want, and mean it. If he's in a long term relationship, than damn near anything his partner does has a chance of setting off his libido.

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
Despite liking to be called Daddy he's not really down for the whole “little” scene. He gets it, kinda, but it makes him a bit uncomfortable. His partner and his kids are supposed to be two very different things and this makes the lines weird for him. He can't compartmentalize them very well.

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
He prefers receiving but he'll definitely give when asked. It's the only thing he likes the idea being seen. He doesn't want anyone to see his partner bare, but if someone caught a glimpse of them going down on him, he'd love it. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? Etc.)  
He's typically rough, regardless of whether its fast or slow. He can be gentle, but its not his default nature, and even his “gentle” has a hard edge to it.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
Hes down if there really is no time to drag it out. He will try to drag it out anyway.

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
He'll try most things, but if it's completely foreign to him he wants a rundown of what it entails. He hates going into things not knowing what to expect. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
He can go 2-3 rounds if he paces himself, but one is more common. He will drag as many as possible out of his partner though.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
He definitely has a “toy chest” with various assorted goodies. Mostly ropes and leather.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
This skele is a huge tease, but sometimes it backfires. For one he can't handle being teased, and for two, sometimes he teases his partner to the point he gets himself worked up.

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)  
He growls and curses freely, and if depending on his mood, can keep up and endless stream of dirty talk.

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
If his partner proves themselves as a dom, he might let them peg him. He enjoys it well enough, but its a matter of vulnerability and it's very difficult to get him comfortable enough for it. Its not an issue of masculinity to him at all. Sex is sex and all that maters is that it's done well. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)  
Not especially long, a little more than average, but very thick. The candy apple red of his magic, and a single stud piercing under the head. He will adjust it as needed for his partner.

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)  
High, but he has decent control over it. He's always down, but he doesn't constantly chase it.

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)  
Immediately as long as partner is settled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the next one. No idea when the next one will come out, but lemme know if you wanna see someone in particular.


	3. Underswap Sans - Scout

**A = Aftercare** (What they’re like after sex)  
He's extremely thorough, and checks what his partner needs every few minutes. Bath? Tubs full. Snack/drink? Already prepared and waiting. Cuddles? Anytime. He also keeps a stock of painkillers and muscle creams on hand, just in case. He tends to leave partners a bit sore.

  
**B = Body part** (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
He likes how despite being fairly small over all, he is still pretty broad shouldered. He feels like it helps him feel a little less childish. While in terms of general attraction the soul reigns supreme, he does tend to lavish a lot of attention on his partners chest. He particularly likes resting his forehead or a hand on their sternum.

  
**C = Cum** (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)  
He tastes like a blueberry mojito. It's thick, it's sticky, and he wants it all over his s/o.

  
**D = Dirty Secret** (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
He pops down to the brothel fairly regularly when not seeing anyone. Shine is aware, its his brothel, but he doesn't say anything, after all, discretion is key in this buisness.

  
**E = Experience** (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
He's very experienced. While he craves long term relationships, he's impulsive and has a high libido, so he has plenty of hookups.

  
**F = Favorite Position** (This goes without saying.)  
Partners legs on his shoulders, they hands pinned near their head, fingers laced together. It's dominant and loving at the same time.

  
**G = Goofy** (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
He might chuckle if something especially humorous happens. He'll also try to lighten the mood if his partner seems to feel particularly awkward. Sex is supposed to be fun, he wants his s/o relaxed and able to enjoy themselves.

  
**H = Hair** (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
He keeps his bones well polished.

  
**I = Intimacy** (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)  
Even in his hardest dom moods, he's very intimate with a long term partner. No matter how rough he gets, they always know they have his complete love and devotion. Flings don't really get that. It's much more detached with someone he doesn't intend to see again.

  
**J = Jack Off** (Masturbation headcanon)  
He doesn't actually need to very often. He's pretty good at storing it away for later.

  
**K = Kink** (One or more of their kinks)  
He does enjoy roleplay. Although he also just likes seeing his partner in costumes. He also likes cuffing his partner quite a bit.

  
**L = Location** (Favorite places to do the do)  
Anywhere. Everywhere. Every surface of your home. Broom closets of public locations.

  
**M = Motivation** (What turns them on, gets them going)  
He's pretty easy overall, but what really gets him going in a particular way, is seeing his partner work at something their passionate about.

  
**N = NO** (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
He would be fine with a “little” partner, but don't ever suggest he _be_ a little. Don't even hint at treating him like one. He's very defensive about being a whole ass grown “man”, and any suggestion otherwise is a great way to shut down the night. And possibly the relationship.

  
**O = Oral** (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
While he enjoys receiving, he prefers giving. He can and will eat his partner out for hours, and loves to over stimulate. He also doesn't care at what point during this might occur, he doesn't care if tastes himself on his s/o.

  
**P = Pace** (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? Etc.)  
He tends to go pretty rough, but he'll ease up if his partner asks. He can do soft and sensual, but he tends to naturally go towards rougher sex.

  
**Q = Quickie** (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
If there isn't enough time for anything else, he'll go for it. He doesn't normally turn down sex, so if there's a time constraint, he'll make it work.

  
**R = Risk** (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
There is next to nothing he won't try, as long as communication is kept open and certain protocols are in place. Safe words are a must.

  
**S = Stamina** (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
Hoo boy. All night, doesn't even cover it. He'll take up a whole weekend, and still have energy to spare. He makes sure to tone it down to his partners level. He's never found anyone who could actually “keep up” though many have tried.

  
**T = Toy** (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
This boi has one helluva collection, mostly for use on his partner, although he has a couple for himself, just in case the mood strikes him.

  
**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)  
He's a massive, shameless tease. He'll fluster you all day. He'll even deny himself, just to drag it out.

  
**V = Volume** (How loud they are, what sounds they make)  
He's very vocal. He'll babble the whole time between groans. He doesn't growl very often, usually only if it's exceptionally good, or if s/o is really in for it and he goes hard-dom.

  
**W = Wild Card** (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
He actually super into somnophilia but feels super weird about it. He gets hung up on consent issues. Even if partner gives enthusiastic consent before hand, he worries that it doesn't carry over to in the moment. He ends up questioning himself and the scenario and not doing it.

  
**X = X-Ray** (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)  
By default, he's not the longest, his length is pretty proportional to his size, but he is very thick. But he's also happy to experiment with sizes, shapes, and textures. The soft sky blue glow is quite pretty.

  
**Y = Yearning** (How high is their sex drive?)  
He can go pretty much anytime, and has frequent hook ups. It isn't however, something he allows to interfere with his day to day life. He might get a little agitated if he doesn't get release, but he's good about hiding it. For as wildly impulsive as he is, he's also quite disciplined.

  
**Z = ZZZ** (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)  
He usually doesn't. He'll curl up with his partner if they want, but at best he'll get a mini nap in. He likes to relax for a bit, and then resume his day. If this was a just before bed thing, or a wake up in the middle of the night tryst, then he'll sleep after the aftercare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's another! Dunno who's next or when it will be out, but it'll happen.


	4. Swapfell Red Sans / Whip

**A = Aftercare** (What they’re like after sex)  
Despite how harsh he can come across, he prides himself on being a good dom, and a large part of that is aftercare. He makes sure his partner is cleaned up, hydrated, and emotionally comfortable. He'll get them a snack, and settle them in to rest for a bit, so they can recover properly.

  
**B = Body part** (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
He likes his teeth, they're intimidating, and leave lovely marks.

He loves the delicacy of the human throat. Thinking about it riles him every time.

  
**C = Cum** (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)  
A little spicy with an almost alcoholic aftertaste. Goes down smooth, like a high-end whiskey. Thin and more slick than slimy in texture.

  
**D = Dirty Secret** (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
Truly loving, soft, romantic sex makes him cry and he hates it.

  
**E = Experience** (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
Has a lot of experience. He's had several long term subs, and when he doesn't, picks up a one night stand every couple of weeks.

  
**F = Favorite Position** (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)  
When he doesn't have his partner all tied up and bound to something, he prefers them seated in his lap, knees over his shoulders.

  
**G = Goofy** (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
Not at all. Sex is a serious, intense thing with Whip.

  
**H = Hair** (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
He'd totally wax if he could grow hair.

  
**I = Intimacy** (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)  
Whip is extremely intense. He tends to maintain eye contact when position allows. He isn't usually especially romantic, but his partner is definitely his sole focus.

  
**J = Jack Off** (Masturbation headcanon)  
Occasionally, but not very often. Maybe once or twice a week. It's usually just to relive tension, he'd rather a partner if he needs properly satisfied.

  
**K = Kink** (One or more of their kinks)  
Biting, clawing, impact play. He's down for just about anything as long as he's the dom. He's a brat tamer, and loves “breaking” his more rebellious partners.

  
**L = Location** (Favorite places to do the do)  
He has a location set aside, but barring that he'll take his partner pretty much anywhere he damn well pleases.

  
**M = Motivation** (What turns them on, gets them going)  
It's pretty easy to get him interested, but he rarely makes that apparent, beyond perhaps a warning that his partner should be aware of what they are starting.

  
**N = NO** (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
He absolutely will not play without a safe word.

He doesn't sub, it completely goes against his nature.

  
**O = Oral** (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
Prefers receiving, he likes the control and being in a position of power/control with it. He will however spend hours going down on his partner, usually for the sake of orgasm denial or over stimulation, and it he's really in a mood, both.

  
**P = Pace** (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? Etc.)  
This skele goes hard. He prefers a punishing pace, although he also occasionally drag it out without ever actually getting to the “main course”. He enjoys being a massive tease and he's almost mean about it.

  
**Q = Quickie** (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
He's not a fan. He prefers to take as much time as he feels necessary, and have time constraints irritates him.

  
**R = Risk** (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
There is very little he won't try, as long as it is discussed in advanced.

  
**S = Stamina** (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
Generally only comes once or twice, but will take hours to do so.

  
**T = Toy** (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
Toys? This skele has an entire dungeon. He doesn't own anything exclusively for himself however. Everything is for use with or on a partner.

  
**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)  
Whip can be a bit cruel when it comes to teasing. He likes to drag it out until his partner begs, and sometimes beyond.

  
**V = Volume** (How loud they are, what sounds they make)  
Growls and snarls freely, but he's also quite talkative. Whether straight dirty talk or degradation, he's always saying something.

  
**W = Wild Card** (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
Likes to watch his partner have sex with a third party. Not however, as a passive onlooker, but rather as a dom to both parties. He likes to order both people around, controlling the scene completely.

  
**X = X-Ray** (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)  
His default is right around average in length, and only slightly thicker. He adjust depending on his partners reactions. He does play with texture a lot, however, and is usually ribbed or studded.

  
**Y = Yearning** (How high is their sex drive?)  
Very high, but tightly controlled. Whip is quite disciplined, and prides himself on not being controlled by his libido.

  
**Z = ZZZ** (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)  
Whip usually stays up for a bit after sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Whip as requested. Piper and Haze will be up next. Then I dunno for sure. Lemme know if y'all want anyone specific.


	5. Underswap Papyrus - Piper

**A = Aftercare** (What they’re like after sex)  
He's very sleepy and cuddly, but he makes his partner doesn't need anything before falling asleep.

  
**B = Body part** (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
He doesn't really care one way or another about his body.

He loves ankles. He has no idea why. (Yes he does, don't let him lie to you. See “D”, same thing.)

  
**C = Cum** (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)  
Tastes like honey and has about the same consistency. It's very sweet, but there's also a background smoky/bitter note to it.

  
**D = Dirty Secret** (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
It's not really a fetish, as he does fine without it, but he does really like feet. He likes how easy it is to feel the bones. So his partner can expect a lot of foot rubs. It's not an exclusively sexual thing, but it feels intimate to him.

  
**E = Experience** (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
He doesn't do frequent hook ups but he's had a handful of partners. He knows what he's doing at least.

  
**F = Favorite Position** (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)  
He found his favorite position by accident. He straddles a chair backwards and leans back bracing himself on the table/desk. His partner straddles him, facing each other. Gives him a good view, while letting his partner do most of the work.

  
**G = Goofy** (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
He likes sex to be fun, so a few laughs are always welcome.

  
**H = Hair** (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
Once glued a wig to himself. It was not his best idea.

  
**I = Intimacy** (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)  
He can get pretty romantic about it. He wants to have fun, and can be a brat, but he wants to feel close and connected to his partner more than anything.

  
**J = Jack Off** (Masturbation headcanon)  
Not often, maybe once a month or so.

  
**K = Kink** (One or more of their kinks)  
He likes to be teased as much as he likes to tease. He wants his partner to get him worked up. His drive is fairly low bu default, so for someone to be able to get him frustrated is pretty exciting.

  
**L = Location** (Favorite places to do the do)  
He usually keeps to his room, preferring not to risk a lecture from his brother.

  
**M = Motivation** (What turns them on, gets them going)  
He's mostly driven by a need to be close to his partner. The longer they spend apart or too busy to really spend time together, the more he'll want it.

  
**N = NO** (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
Piper doesn't do human bodily fluids. Cum and natural lubricants are fine, but anything beyond that, including blood, is a no go, in and out of the bed room.

  
**O = Oral** (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
While he certainly enjoys receiving, he also really loves having his partner ride his face. He can just lay back, but still satisfy. Win-win.

  
**P = Pace** (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? Etc.)  
He prefers a lazier, slow, deep pace, but if hes in a “mood” he can get pretty rough.

  
**Q = Quickie** (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
He doesn't mind them, if that's what s/o wants but its not his first choice. He'd much rather take his time.

  
**R = Risk** (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
He's not super risky. He'll try new things out now and then, but mostly sticks to what he knows works.

  
**S = Stamina** (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
You can get a few hours out of him if you push but he's usually happy keeping it inside an hour.

  
**T = Toy** (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
He has a few, mostly bindings, but not many and nothing overly “out there”.

  
**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)  
For as low as his libido can get, he loves to tease all the time. He's an absolute shit to his partners.

  
**V = Volume** (How loud they are, what sounds they make)  
Fairly quiet, but very breathy. He purrs a lot. He'll taunt his partner a bit if he's being bratty.

  
**W = Wild Card** (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
Has never had a truly casual “hookup” relationship. Everyone he's slept with he's dated for at least a few weeks.

  
**X = X-Ray** (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)  
On the longer side, and fairly average in girth. It's a pretty amber honey color.

  
**Y = Yearning** (How high is their sex drive?)  
It can be pretty high, but he also goes through long periods of a “could take it or leave it” attitude. He enjoys sex, but rarely _needs_ it.

  
**Z = ZZZ** (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

As soon as possible. He makes sure his partner is fine and then passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Pip! Working on the other two currently requested. I'll try to get them out in no more than a week.


	6. FellSwapGold Sans - Haze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next one, enjoy!

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  
This man is on top of his game. He knows all the little tricks to make sure is sub is happy and healthy. He makes sure they’re hydrated, have a light snack, and are properly cleaned. He makes sure his partner is physically and mentally stable, and that their needs are met, then he handles himself.

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
Haze is quite fond of his claws. He keeps them well maintained and sharply filed.

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)  
Tastes like tart plum and sweet vanilla, with an undertone of something spiced, like clove. A bit on the thick side but very smooth. How much depends somewhat on how long it's been. Given that he is rarely without a partner, it’s usually not excessive. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
He has no shame and no secrets when it comes to sex. Confrontations are met with casual admittance. Yeah, he does that, and it’s amazing, was there a point to asking?

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
Very. He’s been more than “around the block”. He’s one of the oldest Sanses, and has one hell of an appetite. He’s had plenty of time and practice to master his craft. 

F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)  
Any position that has his partner bound and completely vulnerable. Although he is also partial to fucking in his desk chair. Not on the desk though, the paperwork might get messed up.

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
It tends to be too intense for ‘goofiness’ although at times, when its spontaneous, you might catch him playfully dragging a partner into the pantry with smug chuckle. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
Goes out of his way to avoid any staining on his bones. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)  
He can be quite romantic, when the mood hits. Haze loves deeply, when he lets his guard down. He is an extremely passionate man, and will go to great lengths to show his lover how deep that love runs. But he’s also able to pull away emotionally, and be purely dom, when the scene calls for it. He never shows the romantic side to anyone who is not more than a contract. While he has cared for some of his contracts, and given them small shows of affection, most were purely sex, and never saw how devoted he can be. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)  
Despite his high libido, its not actually something he does very often. He just doesn't really care too. He will if he really needs to take the edge off, but it’s rare.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
Haze is into and willing try a very long list of things. He is especially fond of things that take time and set up, like shibari. He’s a rigger, and also enjoys suspending his partners. 

L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)  
He prefers to be at home, but then doesn’t particularly care where in the house. His brother has caught him multiple times, and mostly just sighs and turns around at this point.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)  
Submission is nice, and he enjoys it, but he also enjoys a good chase. Brats get him especially riled. While he enjoys a good subservient, obedient sub, there’s something about resistance that lights a fire in him. He loves the opportunity to truly assert himself and show his partner exactly who’s in charge.

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
Hesitation. Now, that's not to say Haze would ever pressure his partner, not at all. But if something came up, particularly harder kinks/fetishes, and there is any reluctance at all, Haze will likely shut it down. A well articulated argument and well established boundaries and safe words can allow for some hesitance, but he's quite vigilant. Things like knife play and breath play, experimenting with mind altering substances, can all get pretty dangerous quickly and he won't take any chances. Similarly if he thinks his s/o is ever remotely “not really into it” he won't sleep with them. No partner of his is going to force themselves to have sex because they think they need to keep him satisfied or some other such nonsense. Any attempt at doing so would result in a pretty serious discussion into why they felt that necessary, and that they need never fear expressing that they are not interested. He wants enthusiastic consent and complete engagement. He is a dom certainly, but outside of a scene, including lead up, he doesn't issue “orders”. His s/o is his submissive, but also his partner and his partner is not his subordinate. They are entitled to boundaries and limitations. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
He likes giving and receiving about equally. They both have their moments. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? Etc.)

Entirely dependent on the scene or situation. He wants what he wants and that changes with the day.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
Despite how much he likes taking his time, he also enjoys pulling his partner aside in the middle of the day for a quick release. He likes ‘marking’ his partners in this way, and knowing that he can get what he wants whenever he wants it. It also sends a thrill through him to know that other people see his partner leave the closet/pantry/etc disheveled, and know they know why.

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
As long as it’s properly discussed before hand, he’ll do damn near anything. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
He can and will drag it out all night. Literally. However he doesn’t often, as his partners need rest, and he has a lot of work to do. Typically however, he tries to spend an hour or two making sure both he and his partner are fully satisfied. Unless it’s a quickie. He’s quite adept at getting his partner and himself off in less than fifteen minutes when the occasion calls for it.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
He has quite the collection, and they are for both him and his partner. He likes to have options.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
Haze is an extreme tease and likes to make his subs “suffer”. He particularly enjoys getting them riled when they can’t show that they are, like at high class events.

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)  
He likes to speak softly, so his partners have to listen closely. He moans freely and growls quite often. However, he wants his partner to make as much noise as possible. The only exception to this is when he plays his teasing games at events, or when he has specifically challenged his sub to make no noise. Of course, he’ll try to get them to fail and make noise anyway but he isn’t too unfair. Usually.

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
Most partners are surprised by how much he enjoys being pegged. That doesn’t however mean, he has turned over any measure of control. He is absolutely still the boss. He also occasionally opts for a female ecto form, which again, in no way lessons how much of a dom he is.

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)  
Haze can get pretty experimental. He’ll play with size/shape/texture freely. He’s more than happy to accommodate requests, so long as their given properly. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)  
High, but controlled. Haze is an extremely disciplined man, and while he greatly enjoys sex, and wants it frequently, he will never let it interfere with his other tasks or duties.

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)  
Haze rarely sleeps as it is, so once his partner is settled and comfortable, it’s likely he’ll be back in his office to continue working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there it is. It took me forever to get done, but oh well. It's out now. Lemme know if you wanna see anyone specific soon!


	7. Swapfell Purple Sans / Doc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's only been how long since I did one of these? Anyway, here's the next. Enjoy!

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  
Doting. He makes sure his partner has everything they could possibly need, before he even considers settling himself in.

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
He’d argue the soul counts. Beyond that, literally anything he can settle his hands on. For himself, he doesn’t really have a preference. 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)  
There's a sweet-tart tang to it, something berry like, but not a berry you could name, with a hint of something earthy. Thick and silky, and there is typically quite a bit of it. This skele is a sucker for a creampie.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
It is quite rare, but occasionally Doc does experience bouts of insecurity and sorrow. When this happens he’d really rather just be held. While most would disagree, he views this as something shameful.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
He’s fairly well experienced, and certainly knows what he’s doing. He’s only had a handful of partners, but they were fairly long, if mostly casual relationships. 

F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)  
Prefers something similar to the lotus. He likes to be able to see and be close to his partner. The intimate connection is important to him. Similarly, while he hates to disturb his desk, having his partner ride him in his office chair is also something he very much enjoys. 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
He generally takes intimacy pretty seriously, but he can loosen up a bit and chuckle if something particularly absurd happens. The more relaxed he is with his partner, the more likely this is.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
sigh

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)  
He greatly values intimacy. He wants to feel close and connected to his partner. Its an important bonding act for him, and while it can be for some quick stress relief, even then, he’d rather his partner feel valued and important.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)  
He might on rare occasion, but he’s usually too busy to really be hit by the need.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
Doc has a breeding kink. Mind you his partner does not need to be, be getting, or even be capable of getting pregnant. It's simply something that comes up in dirty talk, a fantasy he enjoys. Amongst monsters, gender, sex, and sexuality are irrelevant to carrying a souling, so that is not something he considers unless he and his partner are seriously discussing reproducing. 

L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)  
He usually prefers the bedroom, will concede to the office. Might catch his partner off guard and surprise them somewhere a bit riskier but its rare.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)  
He values and cherishes his partners. His greatest motivation is to express this to them.

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
Anything that might genuinely hurt his partner. He’s very controlled and careful. Breath play and blood play are absolutely off limits.

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
One of the few ways Doc can be kind of selfish. While he’s more than happy to reciprocate, and even generally assumes it’s expected unless told otherwise, he does like to just sit back and enjoy it.

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? Etc.)  
Entirely dependent on his mood and his partner. Though he usually errs on the side of more sensual. He enjoys really dragging the experience out.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
He’s not a big fan. He prefers to take his time and really savor his partner.

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
He’s more than willing to branch out and explore, so long as everything is well discussed in advance. He’s a stickler for making sure there are rules and boundaries laid down before anything happens.

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
Depends on his mood and the time allotted. He can stop after one round, or keep going for several. He can drag it out for hours, or get both him and his partner off inside of twenty minutes. He doesn’t like to rush things, but he can.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
He has a well curated collection of well made, high quality toys. But he isn’t one to insist on their use. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
As much as his partner lets him. He tends to alternate between blatant and subtle. It can be hard to know what to expect with him.

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)  
Pretty breathy, with the occasional growl. He doesn’t default to dirty talk much, though he does tend towards soft praise. However if his partner is especially responsive to it, he’ll talk more.

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
The breeding kink goes both ways. The kind of monster he is, means he is also capable of carrying, and will happily play that fantasy however his partner prefers.

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)  
Tends to err towards thick rather than especially long by default. He’s more than willing to adjust it, however he is a bit of a shit about making his partner clearly state what they want. He does so love to tease.

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)  
Can seem either extremely high, or non existent. The thing is, while the act of sex itself isn’t especially important to him, closeness with his partner is. He craves the intimacy, but that need can be filled in other ways.

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)  
Depends. If its the end of the day, or the middle of the night, he tends to his partners needs, then curls up. But if its the middle of the day or something, he doesn’t actually need to immediately sleep. He can keep right on going with his work or what have you.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if you have a request for who I should do next. They're gonna be a bit slow, but I'm chipping away at them.


End file.
